My Porcelain Doll
by Zeila27
Summary: You are my sanity… The only thing I would allow to come close… You make me feel alive. Like a drug you have me addicted… Together in this madness, we will dance our way through this insanity. I won't allow you to let go, for you belong to me. You are mine...my Porcelain Doll.
1. Chapter 1

You are my sanity…

The only thing I would allow to come close…

You make me feel alive. Like a drug you have me addicted…

Together in this madness, we will dance our way through this insanity. I won't allow you to let go, for you belong to me. You are mine, my Porcelain Doll.

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Hi Miss Alice  
With your glass eyes  
What kind of dream  
Can you see?

-Still Doll

* * *

The place was a mess. Everything was turned upside down like a tornado had hit the room.

A red haired teen was looking all across the room. Inspecting and looking for something. He moved as if he had all the time in the world yet with a grace that looked too inhuman. Too unnatural. He runs his hands over the table that was miraculously still upright despite the chaotic state of the room. His eternally bored face once again swept all over the room.

After some time he moved on and picked up a book. He leafed through the pages until he came across an entry which had caught his attention. He hummed. Interested at what he read.

Walking purposely towards the bookshelf, book still in his hand. He stopped in front then grabbed a book which seems to have triggered something because after a few moments he heard a rumbling sound. Moving a few paces back, he heard the unmistakable sound of wood creaking under his feet. After moving the carpet that was in the way he pried the only wooden floor open. The red head was greeted with a staircase.

Climbing down staircase, a smirk can be seen across his face. For the first time in years, he felt a spark of excitement course through his veins.

* * *

Footsteps echoes all across the place. Despite the current state of the house, this place seems to have been untouched. Seems like they weren't able to discover this place, whoever ransacked this house. Well, not like he cared. He just stumbled upon the house while he was looking for a place to stay. He would have killed the people living in this house eventually, one way or another. How fortunate.

Upon reaching a room, he noticed that the door was ajar and a light was coming inside.

Reaching for a kunai in his pouch, he cautiously stepped inside the room. Stepping inside, he scanned the room for any signs of life. When he saw that there was no one, he relaxed his stance.

He moved inside the room as if he owned the place. Then he started inspecting the surroundings in casual manner. There was nothing noteworthy inside the room. But that did not deter him from his goals. He was a ninja. And he knew that not everything is what it seems at first glance. Which was proven when he saw a wooden box; it seemed to be a simple box used to keep toys, were it not for the haphazard way that the toys were placed he wouldn't have suspected anything.

Everything in the room was clean and organized. Except for the box, as if whoever placed it there was in a hurry to hide something. Which in itself is suspicious, and besides, he was looking for something in particular and the only place to look was in the box.

Moving towards it, he removed the toys. He was disappointed when he didn't find what he was looking for.

' _Now where is it?'_ he thought, irritated. He was never the patient man.

While he was deep in thought, he happened to glance at the floor. He noticed that there were marks on the floor as if something was repeatedly dragged across it, something big and heavy, to make that mark. Like a box.

Smirking, he stood up and started pushing the box. _Finally_

He pulled a glass case covered in cloth. The case was as tall as him. Anticipation grew inside the man with red hair as he pulled the white cloth that covered the case.

When he pulled it away, he was enamored at what he saw. It was not what he had expected. No, it was more than he expected. The porcelain doll was beautiful. A masterpiece of the likes he had never seen before. How it had eluded him he didn't know. Surely he should have heard of it by now. Nothing escaped him, he who runs one of the largest spy networks in the elemental nation. And yet, here it is. It was luck that he found this place.

Looking at the doll again, he couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. She was perfection itself. The perfect art that he was obsessed with since he was a child; something long lasting and will never decay. Like him.

The doll has long white hair, like those of snow that reached her waist and two braided hair on each side that reached passed her knees; Her eyes are of different color, her left was a deep shade of violet and her right was sapphire blue; her skin was creamy white made of porcelain; and she wore a black and white corseted dress that reached just above her knees.

He opened the glass case and carefully took her out, minding the strings that were attached to her body to keep her upright. She looked so real and so lifelike that he couldn't help but touch her face. Only to be met by the coldness of the porcelain with which she was made.

Now, as he got what he was looking for. He stood up, returned the doll inside the case and pulled out a storage scroll to put the doll inside. After that was done and over with, he stood up and left; never once looking back. His cloak with red clouds fluttering is the only thing that can be seen as he got farther and farther away from the house.

* * *

So how was it? Lol I've got a new story although I haven't updated my other oneXD I just can't get this out of my head after reading an Akatsuki based fanfic. Since I'm rather stuck on my last story, I thought why not? because I kinda got lost since these past few weeks I have been busy writing a short story I needed to pass for my creative writing… which turned out to be not so short. I guess I got carried away, hehe. I'm really sorry guys but I'll be back on my previous story when…inspiration hits me again? In the meantime I'll just proceed with this new SasoriXOc fic of mine. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter up! Yosh I'm getting hyped up with this fic, hopefully, this story would turn out like I hoped it would.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. I only own my OC.

 **Chapter 2: Still**

 **Serendipity:**

The effect by which one accidentally stumbles upon something truly wonderful, especially while looking for something entirely unrelated.

* * *

"What's up with you lately, un?"

Sasori didn't grace his partner any answer, too distracted by his thoughts to listen to the insistent questioning of his blonde partner.

He had been getting suspicious lately. Whenever he comes back to his room after a mission, he had been noticing that some of his things have been moved or dare he say it, cleaned. At first he had suspected that it was one of Deidara's pranks but he's been watching him closely and they've always been partnered together in every mission. Besides Deidara knew what would happen if he move one of his stuffs.

Arriving in their base and after they both reported to their leader, they both went to their shared room. Every Akatsuki member shares a room with their partners, so even if he didn't like the loud blonde, at least he can tolerate him better than the even louder jashinist that curses every time he opens his mouth.

Going straight to his worktable, he stopped and narrowed his eyes. Someone touched them again. He clearly remembered that he left one of his tools in his table and that some wood shavings were left behind that he didn't throw on purpose.

Looking around, his eyes landed on the unsuspecting Deidara. Before he could utter a word however, Deidara asked him curiously. "Hey Sasori, is it just me or did my things just got organized?"

Narrowing his eyes, he looked back at his table. "I was just thinking the same thing." He said. His voice a tad bit irritated.

"What? Are you saying that it happened to you too? So it's not my imagination, un?"

Sasori let out an irritated sigh. "Deidara, how long has this been happening to you?"

"Maybe a few weeks I guess? I don't know, un, but I thought it was just my imagination. Maybe we have a ghost trying to haunt us?" Deidara asked skeptically.

The red head scoffed at the idea. "If someone's haunting us, everything should be a mess and not _cleaned_." He emphasized.

"Maybe it's a ghost maid?"

"You're an idiot."

* * *

After another mission and the same thing happened to their things, they decided to inform their leader and the other members. Well Deidara did. Which earned him a kunai in the head from his partner; too bad he dodged it.

"Come on danna, don't you want to get to the bottom of this thing, un?"

Sasori grunted. Still irritated on how he couldn't catch the culprit. Or any trace of him.

Kisame grinned, showing all his pointed sharp teeth. "At least you got a ghost house cleaner. If you ignore how creepy that is, shouldn't you two be grateful that at least someone's cleaning your room? Man, I'd pay to have that right now."

"You can have it, him, uh, her? Whatever that thing is, Kisame. You'd be freaked out too if you're in our situation."

Sasori almost rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of their conversation. In the end he just decided to tune them out.

Itachi approached them, having been assigned to examine their room to see any genjutsu or residual chakra left. "There isn't anything unusual inside your room, except that doll in the corner. Which I find very curious; since most objects tend to have very little chakra in them, the doll's on the other hand, has chakra like those of a… child, but in a dormant stage, like it's just sleeping somehow."

Deidara's eye widened while the other members just looked at Itachi like he grew another head, with the exception of Sasori and Kakuzu for obvious reasons.

"So you're saying that the doll's possessed, un?" Deidara asked after he processed Itachi's words.

"What doll?" Kisame asked Deidara, his brows furrowing.

Ignoring Kisame's inquiry and the others questioning looks, Sasori moved inside the room and approached the glass case that was propped in the corner of the room. The other nosy members followed suit and watched the red head move the said doll.

Now that Sasori inspected the doll, he can see that the strings were loosened. Removing the doll from the glass case, he turned to place it on his worktable.

He wasn't really able to do much with it since he was swamped by missions in these past few weeks and he had to make sure that his puppets were in better condition every time he returned.

The other members watched with interest but Hidan, being the loud mouth that he is, just couldn't keep his opinions to himself. He whistled. "Wow Sasori, first puppets and now dolls? What else is gonna come next, teddy bears?" he laughed out loud. "But I gotta say that is one fine bitch you got there. Too bad she's as stiff as you!" He laughed out loud.

It wasn't long before Hidan's head rolled on the floor, courtesy of the resident puppet master that he just insulted. The others just ignored the cursing head on the floor. Treating what happened as an ordinary occurrence.

"So what are we going to do?" Deidara asked, head turning to Itachi. Though he hated to admit, he knew little to nothing about the subject.

"We wait and watch." Came Itachi's clipped and short response, which had elicited a grunt from Sasori, who had remained quiet and had a contemplative look in his face.

* * *

Everything was quiet. A kind of silence that rarely fell on the place every time the members gathered to their base of operations, which was short of a relief and a miracle considering the constant noise and chaos their base was usually in every time the members are present.

Night fell and darkness engulfed the place. The only thing that provided light was the beam that had entered through the windows coming from the moon itself. Everything was still and quiet, eerily so.

On one of the rooms, there was a movement to be seen. The stillness that was all over the place was interrupted when something stirred awake.

The moonlight coming from the window fell on an object and its features seemed to glow under the rays of the moon. Making it look unnatural and at the same time ethereal.

It stirred once again and the eyes that were once closed slowly opened revealing glowing mismatched eyes. It slowly surveyed its surroundings and after a few moments, the figure stepped down from its perch on the table, its feet landing smoothly on the ground with a grace of a dancer.

With a tilt of its head, the figure looked curiously at the desk it was seated on. A smile appeared on its face as if it knew something very amusing. With a shrug of its shoulders, the figure moved towards the door.

Before the door completely closed, peal of soft laughter can be heard echoing across the halls.

* * *

So… How was it? Any comments, reviews and ideas are very much appreciated, just be gentle please.

Also I'm a bit confused on how Deidara calls Sasori and how to phrase it in a sentence. Like for example should I use the "Sasori no danna" every time he calls Sasori or should I just put in the "danna"? or…I should just let him call Sasori by his name? Ugh, I'm having a headache over this…


	3. Chapter 3

New update coming right up!

You might notice and complain about the OOCness of some of the characters but I like to think that despite they're cold and bloodthirsty demeanor; they're all still just a bunch of human, well except on some cases, and that they all have their own moments where they can be themselves and not be like what others expect them to be.

Yep, I guess that's my excuse for making some of them OOC. Sigh, I've resigned to the fact that I won't be able to capture most of the characters personality really well. Yeah, I know that there are some authors who can do that, but I'm not that good. So please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. I only own my OC.

 **Chapter 3: Unnerved**

The Akatsuki were a lively bunch. If you ignored they're bloody past and unnerving nature, you can see that each have their own eccentricities which would make any sane person double take at the sight of each displayed.

Let it be known that Akasuna no Sasori had a fondness for the art of puppetry. Well, more like obsession. He was known to go to extreme lengths in order to achieve what he would classify as art, to the point that he turned himself into one. He strongly believed in the fact that art is something long lasting and eternal.

So when his partner started blabbing about art being transient and fleeting. He can hardly keep himself from speaking and refuting this nonsense belief. It was safe to say that what happened on the next few moments had downright broken the silence which also triggered a few unpleasant responses from the others.

Mayhem ensued all over the place and like the unruly bunch that they are, with a few exceptions, everything turned to chaos after a few minutes. It was the recipe for a disaster.

Itachi closed his eyes and fought the urge to touch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He effectively removed himself out of the way and out of the room they were in, just in case someone decided that throwing bombs was a good idea. He would never come to understand how a bunch of S-class criminals could manage to act like children in a matter of seconds just because of petty reasons.

Forgetting their current mission and objective; The Akatsuki members continued the onslaught of insults, curses and some jutsus thrown at each other.

Well… no one said how criminals should be like on their free time. Not that they would care.

* * *

A white haired girl peaked inside the room full of criminals. Her mismatched eyes surveyed the chaos with mirth dancing in her eyes.

She giggled at them. Amused at how ridiculous it all looked.

Then everything paused as if time froze for a moment. Each criminal slowly tensed and looked at the door as they sensed a new and foreign signature.

Their eyes took up the girl standing casually at the now opened door. She waved at them eagerly and greeted them with a "hi" and a smile.

A few heartbeats of silence passed…

And then the chaos was back full force.

* * *

"How are you alive, un?" Deidara asked curiously with his hands poking at the girl's cheeks, amazed at the flesh-like feel of her skin under his fingers.

After the initial shock wore off, she was bombarded with questions by the Akatsuki. She was questioned-more like interrogated-until their suspicions were assuaged. Under the scrutiny of the members, she did not once lose her composure. She each answered their questions with ease, knowing that she has nothing to hide and fear for.

So here she is now, after hours of observation and scrutiny…

She was being poked and prodded by the more curious and with no tact members. Biting back a sigh, she looked at the person who brought her here, her current master.

He has no expression on his face and he seemed to want more than anything to be away from this place. She can tell by his stance that he was slowly losing his patience. Her observations were proven correct when he suddenly stood up and pulled her off the couch.

The red head dragged her away, away from the prying eyes of the members, and into his room. He dragged a hand on his hair and made her sit on his bed. He pulled a chair and moved it to face the girl, and sat.

The two of them looked at each other for a few moments, the girl with curiosity while Sasori's were filled with hunger; hunger for knowledge and answers.

Sasori hummed. "I did not expect this kind of thing when I came upon you." He said, more to himself, while at the same time moving to inspect the doll/girl in front of him. The girl only complied with him and did not utter a single word of refusal or disagreement on her part.

He inspected the girl closely, moving her a few times and mainly prodding for anything unusual that might give her away. Everything was flawless. Not a single indicator that she was something… not alive.

If they did not know that she was a doll in the first place, they would never suspect that she was anything but a normal human.

After finishing his initial inspection, he once again turned to the girl. He eyed her with unblinking eyes while the girl stared at him at the same time with her mismatched eyes.

Her eyes usually unnerved her previous owners; it's one of the many reasons why they do not like staring at her too long, but not this one it seems. Surprisingly, she had found his nonchalant behavior pleasant. A welcome break from the usual humans she used to deal with.

She studied his features with unabashed interest and open curiosity. It was the first time she saw a human willingly turn himself into a puppet, unlike her who was born one. So she was rather curious of her new master, which seemed to not know who or what she is.

Her previous masters all came to her for the purpose of something, one way or another, but it seems that this… human did not know what he got himself into.

Hmmm. A problem she would have to rectify… or should she? Well… unless he specifically asks, then, she does not need to inform him of unnecessary details, but…

The girl tilted her head to the side in confusion, debating over what she would do.

This action got the attention of the man in front of her but she was too preoccupied with her mental musings to notice.

Her eyes lit up, clearly finding a solution to her problems. It would prove to be interesting to serve this one, but more so if she does not go into full details of her purpose just yet. She'll tell him when needed but in the meantime… until he orders her to, she'll just keep her silence.

Things might become interesting from here on out…

* * *

Done!

So how was it? I would greatly appreciate it if you leave a review or comment so that I'll know what I need to improve in my writing.

Ciao~


End file.
